The Switch
by AllegianceXxtoxXStars
Summary: What happens when Axel and Reno unknowingly switch places and how will they get back? Edited by myself so there might still be 'mess ups'. Its hard to ceatch what you do wrong. My friend/Editor will read it ASAP xD


A/N: Hello I'm back and just got the movie Final Fantasy 7. I know It's been out for years and I'm just getting it now xP oh well. Well because of it I decided to write this. I normally don't do XionxAxel but it made sense in the story. I love the RenoxYuffie paring btw's so I thought I should throw that in there too. Enjoy.-XxKey-To-My-HeartxX

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH IS SQUAR ENIX AND DISNEY NOR DO I OWN FINAL FANTASY IT TO IS SQUAR ENIX!

-The Switch

Axel sat in the white chair studying the hole in the ceiling from the time Xigbar, although meant to be playing attention, had been playing with his guns.

"We have reason to believe that Xion is alive" The voice spoke capturing Axel's attention in an iron hold.

"What would make you say that. No Roxas told me he was there she turned to crystal and-"

"Disappeared went back to Sora yes it did seem that way didn't it. However Roxas has been restless for sometime and there's a sense that-"

"How on earth are you keeping taps on Roxas" He asked Xaldin

"Diz's computer we fixed it up after Roxas had his moment. It demonstrates the progress in Sora's heart and Xion isn't in there" Axel glared at the ground, wondering what that could possibly mean for his best friends tertiary. "We are sending you to retrieve her" Axel laughed slightly to himself.

"No matter what I will always go after them" His eye looked down at the floor as a portal opened up behind him. "Does Xemnas know" Axel's green eyes shifted from the floor the other nobody.

"No so be quick" Axel left through the portal coming into a strange world.

"What" He said looking at his glove trying to fix it. Stepping aside but never closing his portal.

* * *

><p>"You never give up do you" Asked then the Shinra employee.<p>

"I just want mother" The silver haired man said kicking him in the gut sending him flying into the circle of darkness. Axel turned to look the portal it was still open he waved his hand slightly as it disappeared. The redhead felt a pressure agents his head but fought agents it to figure things out. He looked around everything was white and he was high up. That's when he saw someone in the chair across from him.

"Axel" He called but Reno's head had already hit the edge on the chair his world was no longer light. He awoke in a random room wondering where on earth he was. He walked out running right into someone. He had brown eyes dreadlocks that went down to mid back and huge sideburns.

"Well look at that Axel that was quick, Where is the puppet" Reno looked at him more confused then anything else.

"Who" He asked.

"The puppet, Xion"

"Who" He asked again.

"Xion. Is this your cleaver way not having to do it pretending like you don't know her when we both know you do" Reno again just looked at him. Xaldin turned to see his superior walking that way. Glaring at the ground he looked back to the redhead. "We will talk about this later" Xaldin stomped away and Reno continued his way down the hall.

"Number 8 there you are" He looked up at his fellow member just be taken back. "Axel where is your uniform" He shot him a glare and Reno took a step back. "Get your cloak and get your Chakrams go find number 9 your going to Hollow Bastion today with him. Please keep him in order" Xemnas walked away as Reno's head spun with so many questions. What uniform? What are Chakrams? Who is number 9? He walked down the hall trying to find a way out when he again ran into someone else and Reno began to wonder how many people lived in this place.

"Axel" The mullet haired nobody smiled then looked him over then walked around him. "You did something different with your hair. You put it back? Why?" He asked and Reno really didn't have an answer. He always had his hair back ever since he decided to grow it out. However everyone thought he was someone named Axel and he didn't know why Axel would. So he went with a shrug. "And its straight and longer and did you steal a pare of my goggles? Why would you ware them leisurely" Yet another question he couldn't answer so again he just shrugged. "Oh and I heard about your cloak situation I lend you one of mine but I don't know how well it will fit you. Might be a little short" Reno nodded as the smiling nobody led him to his room.

"Be happy Demyx carries extra cloaks. Oops I used my self in third person again sorry Axel I know you hate that" Reno smiled at him for a bit happy he knew someone's name.

"Don't worry about it Demyx" He smiled taking the cloak and slipping it on. Demyx waited there for a moment then he looked shocked at his partner as he realized nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for"

"I umm"

"Oh were you gonna let me do it you always do it"

"You go for it Demyx" Reno smiled although not really knowing what was going on. Demyx smiled concentrating on the air then sticking his hand out making a dark portal. Demyx stepped though and Reno thought he should do the same. He came into a new world and was amazed at what he saw.

"Demyx" He called out his name losing his companion. After walking around for a bit Reno took off the cloak it was heard to walk in and much too hot. He walked through town when he ran into someone. A girl with short black hair who he immediately knew.

"Yuffie" He asked shocked. She turned to him even more shocked.

"Reno" It was so nice to hear his name again. "What are you doing here"

"I don't know I don't even know how I got here" Yuffie sighed Reno was in trouble yet again.

* * *

><p>"Reno" Came a deep voice from behind him. The nobody didn't know who this Reno was so he just kept looking at his glove. (AN Yeah Axel has been looking at his glove for about 5 minutes maybe he should start looking for Xion xD) "Reno" He called again a little louder. Again Axel paid no mind to him. Suddenly Axel felt vary crowded. "Reno" he said again really close Axel looked at him annoyance flashed in his deep green eyes.

"Are you talking to me"

"Do you see another Reno out here" Axel eyes must have given quite the look. He didn't see one Reno out here. Then he was pulled by the wrist but he vaguely noticed trying to figure out who Reno was. When he finally figured out he was being dragged somewhere he ripped his hand back. He looked around to find himself in a building. "Where am I" He yelled.

"This Shinra building you have been hear before" That when Elena walked up with the new girl. She had short black hair much like Yuffie's however unlike Yuffie her eyes where a startling blue. The red head didn't notice her but she noticed him and was too stunned to speak.

"Reno have you done something different with your hair it's shorter and out of its pony tail and your goggles are gone? And where's your uniform" She asked as he glared at her. Then Rufus came up.

"Reno hmmm you look different. Where is your uniform" Rufus growled at him. "Get your weapon" He did as asked and everyone except Xion took a step back. Even though she had been away from the organization for a while she still wasn't scared of that. "Reno did you take my money again and buy your self a new cooler weapon"

"I have always had those"

"And what's with those marking"

"He doesn't know where they came form either he never has" Axel looked wide eyes at his friend.

"Xion" He smiled at her picking her up in a hug. "I have missed you so much" She hugged him back then gave him a confused look.

"Why are you here" He put her down to talk to her

"There this thing the organization, or really Xaldin, has been using to track the going on's in Sora's heart."

"And I wasn't there. So they know"

"Not Xemnas" Xion gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god"

"Your coming back right" Axel asked his green eyes hurt with what he didn't want to hear.

"Axel I can't they will want me to capture more hearts and I can't do that" Axel felt he would cry if he could. He nodded at her and smiled.

"What ever makes you happy Xion. But how did Sora wake up"

"Namine she found a way to get his memories out of my head without getting rid of my memories" Axel nodded and smiled again and rapped her in a hug again.

"I've missed you Xion" She smiled hugging him back.

"I've missed you too Axel" Xion breathed in his sent. It was chard and ashes but it was Axel and she liked it. He kissed her head and she knew all the feelings they supposedly didn't have were coming out.

* * *

><p>Yuffie was sitting in a café with Reno and Sora. She explained his situation to the young brunette. Sora looked understanding running a gloved hand through his spiked hair and getting up.<p>

"I'll go get Cloud for you Yuffie" Yuffie smiled at him.

"Don't bother Cloud, Sora just get Demyx I'm sure you could find him easily he is here for you" He nodded at her giving her a slight wave before existing. She looked at the Turk who simply smiled at her.

"Well Princess thanks for helping me out" She hated the nick name and it wasn't the first time he had used it toward her.

"Oh shut up Reno or I will tell Sora to forget it" A waitress came by asking for what the wanted. The redhead spoke telling her a water for Yuffie and a beer for himself. After she left Yuffie leaned on the table looking up at his blue eyes.

"What" He smirked a typical thing for Reno.

"Your eyes there pretty" Then the waitress came by with there drinks. Yuffie took a sip then pushed the ice around with her straw.

"Yours are bigger. That a good thing" He lifted his drink a little taking a sip then putting it down. She smiled slightly and his smile brightened. "So why are you here"

"Sora needed some help from Avalanche"

"Not from the Turks I feel offended"

"Not from you Reno" She smiled at him and he gave her another Reno smirk.

"What does your dad think about you leaving Princess" Yuffie did lean across the table then to hit him in the arm, she didn't hold back mind you.

"That personal business Turkey you don't have to know that" The redhead smirked moving his chair closer to Yuffie.

"I've missed you Yuf" Yuffie dark brown eyes shot him a confused gaze.

"Last we talked it was at Seventh Heaven and you basically told me to get lost"

"I was having a bad day I didn't mean it Yuffie you know I like you"

"Yeah I know but it doesn't matter once Sora find's Demyx you'll go back to Shinra and I'll stay here till Hollow Bastion is fixed for the people who live here." Reno nodded but put his hand over hers and kept drinking his drink.

* * *

><p>Xion walked out holding his gloved hand. It was unnaturally warm but when those hand are usually manipulating the forces of fire they should be warm. They walked to ware he had been when he showed up. He turned to look at her looking at her eyes. Then he hugged her again.<p>

"I will always care about Xion you got it memorized" Xion smiled and felt a lump in her throat as he said his little saying she missed so much. Its hard to think that used to annoy her so much back when she was part of the organization. She nodded into his shoulder and he pulled her away to look at her one last time before forming the a black portal and stepping through it. He opened his eyes to his room and bed that appeared slept which made Axel mad it was the only time he decided to make his bed. When he stepped out he ran into his superior.

"Number 8 where is number 9 did you leave him in Hollow Bastion again" Axel shrugged with a small smirk at the 'again' comment. "Go get him." Axel nodded opening the portal and stepping through to find him self in betwixt and between. He had a moment of silence realizing this was where he had almost died.

Reno stood there with Yuffie Demyx and Sora. He was about to go home and he couldn't wait plus he knew he would see Yuffie someday. Demyx opened the portal stepping through. Sora almost stepped in till he heard his friends calling and went to see them. Reno turned to look at Yuffie before he left. He but a hand on the small of her back and the other on her waist pulling her closer. He took the hand the was on he back and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Yuffie" He breathed keeping his hand on her face as he leaned down his lips connecting with her soft ones. The kiss was passionate and perfect. Her arms came around his neck and tied into his hair that wasn't pulled back. Then he pulled away afraid Cloud would show up and kill him if he saw this. He backed a away a soft smile on his lips till it faded to his usual smirk. "come back soon alright Princess" He told her before he stepped in the portal and it disappeared.

"I will try Turkey" She smiled running away.

* * *

><p>Reno stepped in to see a very spiked redhead he assumed to be the real Axel's reunion with Demyx.<p>

"I really don't feel like going back so lets go some where else alright Demyx" Demyx nodded and Axel looked up to see Reno standing there he nodded walking up to him Demyx trailing behind.

"You must be Reno" He would have put a hand out to shake his but Axel didn't care enough to do so.

"Yes you must be Axel" Axel the looked at the ground needing to get this out. Then he turned to Demyx.

"Cover your ears Demyx"

"Why" Demyx whined.

"Because this is secret and you will spread it around"

"Fine" Demyx slapped his hands agents his ears and waited.

"Reno" Reno met his eyes they were full of emotion. "There's a girl that works with you Xion. Take care of her for me okay?" Reno looked quite confused on how he knew her but nodded.

"Alright on two conditions" Axel nodded he would do anything for her. "One: She fights agents you but don't hurt Yuffie please. Two: what's a Chakram?" Axel smirked and put a hand out fire appeared in his had when it was gone there was a weapon.

"This is a Chakram"

"Wow you have a cool weapon and you manipulate fire well your cooler then me" Reno walked away as Axel opened up another portal for Reno to go home.

"You have a heart Reno you don't know how lucky you really are" Reno looked at him for a moment before exciting. Demyx looked up at Axel his eyes pleading. He smiled gesturing him to un plug his ears.

"Where do you want to go" The redhead asked green eyes looking at his friends blue ones.

"Halloween Town we haven't been there in so long." Axel nodded fine with it. Demyx extended a hand and Axel gave him a shocked look.

"What are you doing"

"Opening the portal Reno let me"

"That's because he didn't know how. No last time we ended up in world we didn't know existed and almost died. No I'll do it" He put a hand out opening a portal. Demyx smiled at his and stepped through. Axel looked over his shoulder at the green wall thinking of Xion. He then looked forward letting out a deep sigh before stepping through after Demyx.

* * *

><p>Why Hello there done already! Good to know! Please tell me what you think I have already started a Chapter 2Epilogue idk what I want it to be yet. Help me figure it out please. Thank You!-XxKey-To-My-HeartxX


End file.
